Adventure found us (AshXLara story)
by ashxryuko27
Summary: An alternate universe where it has it's own Ash and Lara starting thier adventure to Yamatai but what dark secrets does this island hold for them in this story AshXLara lemon
1. chapter 1

**Adventure found us (AshXLara story**

**Chapter 1**

**Childhood and Reunite**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and tomb raider 2013 and it's the Alternate story to the light universe stories story of how Ash and Lara met and are together again and start their adventure as the adventure found Lara as the first chapter starts as ash met Lara met when they are kids then shows the beginning of their journey so enjoy AshXLara Lemon**

snow is starting to melt In the far reaches of the world that you ever seen before where there's humans lived in harmony with living creatures called Pokémon, they're walking around as pets and partners trainers can use them for Gym battles, contests, dances and performance. At the orange islands there was raven-hair boy has lighting marks he wears a white and blue short-sleeved jacket His pockets have more detail, and the gold trim on the bottom is a small stripe. The white collar and sleeves are given more detail as well. , white collar and sleeves, a black T-shirt, blue jeans with light blue have cuffs resemble bracelets , black and white sneakers with red dots, green fingerless gloves with light green borders and a red and white cap with a green stylized ball symbol also wears a nice backpack his name is Ash Ketchum

"nothing but a relaxing vacsation to make me happy" Ash Saves the World and returns back to shamouti Island. "Ash you, Misty and Tracy have fun" said young woman has brown eyes and brown hair. She mostly wears a pink short-sleeve jacket with a yellow undershirt, a purple skirt, and light green shoes.Her name is Delia Ketchum, Ash's mother.

Delia decides that Ash Tracy and Misty should stay on the island for a couple of days just to unwind and recover from this whole ordeal.

"Mom you should stay too to relax" said Ash as Delia thinks about it "Sure Ash, I'm staying here so i can keep my eye on you." Delia tells him as she stays too because she wants to keep an eye on Ash "I don't want to lose my family again." as a tear was showing she doesn't want to lose him same like she lost her older daughters but she keeps that to herself.

A day or so later Ash was waking up from his nap as he was getting dressed then was ready "A other perfect day" as he was heading to the door "WheWhere are you going Ash?" as Ash turns around and see a girl about his age has short, orange hair tied into a side ponytail. She has green eyes and fair skin. She wears a yellow tank top that shows her midriff, red suspenders, blue denim shorts that stop at her thighs and red sneakers with yellow lining and white laces.

"I'm just going for a walk Misty" said Ash talking to Misty as she look at him "What are you worried about me?" said Ash as Misty blushed "No I wasn't just have a good time Ash" said Misty as Ash was out the door getting fresh air

he's wondering in the town of the island "I am glad that things are back to normal." said Ash as he continues walking and there "Uh excuse me i need some help to find the ruins?" as he sees a girl same age as him who's just asking around and no one's giving her any attention so Ash goes over to her and talks to her.

"Hello there" Ash said as the girl see Ash which suddenly blush "Oh, Hi" she said to him "What are you doing do you need help?" He asked her what she's doing and he could be of assistance

"Well i was actually looking for the three islands that had ruins for me to study." she the girl replies that she's trying to find the ruins that are on this island

"I know where the islands are I'll be your tour guide" Ash says he knows where they are as the girl was surprised that he is willing to help "Thanks uh..." as she didn't know his name as Ash chuckled "Ash. My name is Ash ketchum." said Ash as the girl smiled "Ash that's a nice name I'm Lara. Lara croft." said Lara

"Lara that's a nice name you had." Ash said Ash as Lara blushed "Oh thank you" shel replied as Ash takes Lara to the ruins where they see the three treasures and the ruins on the island.

"Amazing Ash i get to see three islands from the scope" Lara replies seeing everything about the islands in the scope where the three treasures are on the island "Yes but I know where are the treasures at Lara which they are protected by the three legendary pokemon Moltress, Zapdos and Articuno." ash says he knows we're they are. as they are ready Ash takes Lara to the ruins where they see the three treasures and the ruins on the island.

"I can take pictures of those" as Lara had taken pictures of three treasures of fire, thunder and ice "I heard rumors about a storm that came here but it suddenly stopped I wonder why?" Lara wondered Then Ash tells her the story of what happened with the whole situation with the island and what happened "All thanks with the help of Lugia i manage to retrieve the treasures and saved the world." Ash said as Lara believes some of it

"Wow Ash you manage to save the world and i kind a found you my kind a attractice boy" as Ash heard that started to blush because Lara thinks he's embellishing the other

then the two are ready to go till they found something at the fire island "What is this" as Ash picks up the item and see it was a jade pendant "Ash you found a jade pendant what a discovering!" Lara said to him then Ash had a deep thought as he found a shoelace in his backpack and puts a jade pendant on then tie it around her neck

"Think of the jade pendant as our memory and symbol of friends." Ash said as Lara shows a smile that she made a friend "Thanks Ash it's nonot time to leave yet could just know more to each other." she said as Ash smiled

"sure Lara" as they talk have a good time together at the city "You know Ash I just find out that we're both great adventures we had together then I want to be great adventurer like you Ash" said Lara as Ash only do is smiled then Lord Croft comes over "Lara it's time for us to return back to London" he said as Lara is upset but they have to return home so quickly and she likes her time with Ash

"Lara it's ok i will see you again like i said about a jade pendant you're wearing is now our symbol of friendship and memory." Ash had cheered her up as Lara's very pleased and hugs him. "Ash thank you you are a true friend i ever had." she said as he blushes slightly but enjoy her hug now that he has made her happy. "Ash where are you?" Misty was searching for Ash hoping he's okay "I am worried about him now where did he..." Misty stopped as she saw Ash was been hugged by Lara Misty has some jealousy of this

"Ash Ketchum what are you doing and who is she?" Misty asked him as Ash was going to speak "I'm Lara croft and I happen to be his friend!" said Lara as Ash see them glaring at each other

"Oh sure you are why are you hugging him are you trying to kiss him!" Misty shouted as she and Lara spat off a little bit some irritation between the two of them moreover Ash

"Girls...Girls...calm down!" Ash tells them but they are still glaring at eachother like they want to murder eachother

(14 years ago)

At Viridian forest wasa familar Raven-hair teen who's wearing a strange trench coat that has an eye looks like it's alive, black shirt, black pants, sneakers and he's with a Cute little creature with a thunderbolt shape tail. They're known as Ash Ketchum the Champion in Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Kalos and Alola was now relaxing his his favorite spot was a tree on the hilltop near a lake

"A other great day here at my spot" Ash had lot of greatest adventures he had exploring at regions, Worlds, cities he had been he met new friends, mentors, he has got lot of girlfriends that fell in love with him. "Hey Ash!" as Ash heard a voice as he see a girl his age has brown hair and blue eyes. she is wearing light green sleeveless buttoned shirt with yellow collar, pink and blue bracelets, navy shorts with a light blue belt, white thigh-high socks, and blue platform sandals.

"Hey Tea how are you?" Ash said as Tea smiled and sat next tto him "Doing great just here to see my handsome trainer" as they kiss "Also i found something that might send you more adventures" as Tea gives Ash the ads in the paper said

**Wanted: extra crew and adventurers for the exportation to Yamatai island hiring in Endurance be rewarded for retrieving relics and artifacts**

**sighed Alex Whitman**

"Him i can go there and retrieve few stuff for the museum in Pewter city" Ash said to Tea as she smiled "Well i am glad to help out" she said as Ash kiss her once more "Till i get back Tea i will treat you and the other girls my queens" as he left to get ready Tea Blushed more

"That's my Ash" said Tea as Ash has his stuff ready good thing he got directions for Endurance "I wonder which other adventurers i get to meet maybe i can see "her" again" Ash said as he was heading out of the door his eyes were covered

"Guess who?" as Ash knew that voice as he held the hands see a girl of medium height and mid-length black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs. Her blue eyes have peculiar gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges. Her clothing is later replaced bya living navy blue sailor uniform. Her shirt is a crop top with mid-length sleeves that bares her midriff. Her sailor-style collar with red stripes is tied by a multicolored scarf that also serves as Senketsu's left "eye." Senketsu's right eye is covered by a black "eyepatch" with an X-shaped scratch over it Her skirt is held up by suspenders attached to a belt.

"Hey Ryuko" as they kiss "I came to say good luck on your trip maybe till you come back you me and the other girls can you know..." as Ash knew what she mean

"I like that till we find a place for us i will marry you girls" as Ash snaps his fingers and teleported "And we'll be waiting for you Ash" she said

(Japan)

Ash had arrived to Japan ready to find the Endurance "Ash do you know where to find Endurance?" said his coat as Ash nodded "Don't worry Senketsu we'll find it" as Ash was looking around and he spotted the research vessel itself, owned by it's Captain

"Excuse me are you Conrad Rothright" Ash asked him as the captain name Roth looks at him "Yes I am." he replied as Ash spoke "I'm here for a job in the endurance i phoned about" Ash said

"Ah i was expecting you and we need lot more help for the endurance lad" Roth said to him "Thanks i'm a adventurer glad to help" he said

"You're hired Ash welcome to the endurance" said Roth as Ash was heading up to the endurance

"That is one huge ship!" Ash said as he see the ship was huge

"wonder what is Yamatai look like?" Ash thought as he looks around till he heard a voice "Ash is that you!" as Ash knew that voice anywhere as he turns around and saw an attractive young woman she has elegant facial features, light peach skin complexion and deep brown eyes. She has thick, dark brown hair (which she keeps tied up in a pony tail, though she keeps the front in a layered and choppy style). She has a slender and toned physique and stands roughly 5'6" (168cm) tall. she wears a blue tank top over a white one, tan cargo pants and dark boots, wears several pieces of jewelry including a jade pendant around her neck

"No way Lara it's you!" He more excited to see her and hugs her but then he feels her breasts have grown a lot and he realized she grown into a beautiful woman and blushes

"Wow look at you Lara all grown up" Ash said to Lara as she blushed "Thanks Ash and you look handsome..." as she blush "Wait wrong word i mean..." As Ash smiled "It's fine Lara but you look smoking hot yourself" as Lara blushed again

"Lara I about your father I'm sorry" Ash said to her as Lara still hugs him "It's fine but seeing you again is more than anything" she said as Ash smiled once more because he is happy to see her too

"I can give you a tour around Endurance Ash be like old times when you give me a tour since we were kids" said Lara as it was a vice-versa "Lead the way my guide" as they start a tour around Endurance

**that's it of the Alternate AshXLara story hope you enjoy it in this universe i can still continue the other AshXLara story which i add thier childhood times i can do ch 2 of this story if you had ideas for this story let me know and also more valentines stories be added**


	2. chapter 2

**Adventure found us (AshXLara story**

**Chapter ****2**

**Three's a ****Love** **crowd in** **Endurance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and tomb raider 2013 and it's the Alternate story to the light universe stories story of how Ash and Lara met and are together again and start their adventure as the adventure found Lara as the first chapter starts as ash met Lara met when they are kids then shows the beginning of their journey so enjoy AshXLara Lemon**

Ash was watching the sea as endurance was set sailed "The Sea once again many adventures having all the way." Ash said to himself as Lara was behind him "Like me you're talking about." As Ash see Lara behind him "Hey Lara." Ash said as Lara go beside him "Us together again like old times Ash" said Lara as Ash chuckled "Yeah but seeing you again is great not to mention grown up beautiful." said Ssh as she blushed

"So Ash what has happened to you since they last saw each other at the orange Islands." said Lara as Ash talks about his adventures "Well I'm just a average trainer that travel throughout the regions i won at Kanto, Orange islands, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Kalos and Alola and then my life had changed when i travels to different worlds different dimensions finding out a little bit i learn more about my heritage." said Ash as Lara was amazed by his adventures

"What about you Lara?" Ash said As Lara talks about her life "My life had a down end when my parents died losing my mom and losing my dad now." as Ash felt bad for her

"but I believes that I can clear my father's name on this Expedition prove him right." as a tear came down but Ash wipes it off

"Your father be proud of you Lara." said Ash just then a other girl appeared spot Lara talking to Ash "Hey Lara." as Lara see her behind "Hey Sam!" said Lara tslking to her friend Sam as she's walking to them "Ash this is Sam she's my friend from collage. Sam this is Ash my childhood friend " said Lara as Ash bowed to her "Nice to meet you Sam." said Ash as Sam giggled "Nice to meet you Ash." said Sam then Ash can sense her Aura of her checking him on her camera "My my Ash you are twice as cute as Lara said you were." said Sam as Ash blushed Lara notice it that her friend is making a move on him "So Lara was Ash just like the portrait you fantasized at college." said Sam teasing Lara as her face blushed "And you told me how he's brave, had courage, never gives up and had a cute smile" she tease her a few times even going to reveal one of her Biggest Secret she had "Ash do you know when we were in college together Lara made a miniature plush doll of you and she slept with it almost every night throughout College saying as... " Lara instantly gets up put her hand over her mouth "don't you dare Sam." said Lara

"Lara is there something wrong." Ash said as Lara look at him "Nothing Ash care to walk more." she said as Ash smiled "Of course." as Ash walks off "Lara you should go over there and confess your feelings to him it's your chance." said Sam as Lara was nervous "You sure Sam." said Lara as Sam nodded "Lara croft you hadn't seen him for years and this is your chance like talk more...and go at it, get married and have kids of your own." as Lara thought about it she walks with Ash as they are on board "How can you suggest I'm not serious about this expedition, Lara? It's not just Sam's family funding us. I've put my savings on the line too." said the man who hired them was Whitman

"We've all got some kind of stake in this. The funding won't last forever, Whitman." said the woman named Reyes

"That's precisely why we should push east, not west." Lara tells him as she points at the map

"No one believes Yama…" but Whitman was cut off by Noisy laughter as Grim's team scores a goal. "…no one believes Yamatai's that far east. The books simply don't support it!" he ssid

"Well, whoever wrote those books never found Yamatai." said Sam

"We talked to Roth about this. There's no point in following in other people's footsteps, Dr. Whitman." said Lara as Ash agreed "Lara has s point if we take west we will risk the fste of the crew" Ssh ssid to her

"I refuse to bet my reputation on her hunch! I'm the lead archaeologist here." said Whitman

"An' when were you last in the field without a TV crew behind you?" said Grim

"I've got 30 years' experience. 2 PhDs, one in East Asian history. So why don't you just stick to boats, Mr. Grim?" Whitman said to him

"Ship, Dr. Whitman. It's a ship. Don't need a PhD to know that." said Grim

"Look. Going east will take us directly into the Dragon's Triangle. That's where we need to go." Lara said to them as Ash heard of it but it's death

"Lara, my Little Bird… I'd follow you almost anywhere, but that place has a had energy." said Jonah

"Bad storms more like. Makes the Bermuda Triangle look like Disney World… sign me up." Alex tells them

"The stories about Queen Himiko say she could summon storms. Myths are usually based on some version of the truth. What if Yamatai was somewhere in the Triangle itself?" said Lara as Ash smiled at her

"Look, this is the satellite imagery from inside the Dragon's Triangle." Alex tells her "That doesn't look good." said Sam

"If it's wet I can sail on it." said Grim

"Oh don't tell me you're seriously cons…" as Whitman was cut off

"Enough!! Reyes is right, we don't have the funds to piss about. It's now or never. Lara's offering fresh ideas and a plan. I'm the captain here, it's my decision. We're going into the Dragon's Triangle." said Roth

"Why am I even here?" as Whitmon was leaving but he smack Lara's butt but Ash holding his arm ready to break it. His eyes are bright as he grips on his arm tighter. "Try that again and i won't hesitate" Whitman is scaredand walk off "You re boss is a giant perverted ass!" Ash said to Lara as Reyes see how he defend Lara "Are you her boyfriend?" she asked Ash as he blushed

"No I'm just her friend." he said to her as Jonah laugh "It's ok to tell the truth that you love little bird." said Jonah as Ash thought about it whenwhen he looks at her then smile

"Yeah it's true." as he walks to Lara "Go on… Show us your plan." he said after the meeting Ash and Lara were walking "Hey Lara!" as they see Sam walking to them "Yes Sam?" Lara asked her "Mind I ask Ash to help Jonah with the fish so i want to record it" as Lara and Sam noticed Ssh is walking there "I can't say no to others" as Ash helps Jonah out for cooking a fish but everyone are impressed of his cooking skills as he pass over plates

"That's a wrap Sam" said Ash as Jonah walks over to him "Thanks for the help Ash and your skills are impressive how did you do that?" he asked

"I met others on my journey and became my friends who are great chiefs." said Ash as he look at Jonah "You my friend are the best too" said Ash as Lara seen this was amazed by it

"Say Ash are you good of targets" said Reyes as she try to shoot the empty can "It needs to be higher Reyes" as Ash toss his and had his blood blade out forms a hidden shotgun and fires turns the can to quarters

"Just need practice." Ash said hour ago Ash is walking "Hey Ash mind you come over." said Lara asking Ash to come to her room "Sure Lara." as Ash came over to her room and see Lara just looking at the old Legends of the island past records Famous folk tales and such. "Ash are these maps outstanding of islands everywhere." said Lara as Ash sits next to her and has his hand brushing her hair as she continues to read.

"I agreed Lara i can't wait to see them with you." as Lara blushed then Ash see the pendant around her neck "You're still wearing it." said Ash as Lara smiled and holding it "I never sold this Ash it holds memories when we first met...Oh Ash i i can these." as Ash see Lara show him newspapers from daily planet and daily bugle (Who is this hero?, Man of Steel meets the hero from the other universe, Avengers new ally, Universe's mightiest heroes stop a titan) Ash read the comments Lois Lane wrote saying "courageous Heroes Superman and Aura Guardian AKA Ash Ketchum Rabil to the foil the plans of Lex Luthor attempt to create a Kryptonite based energy grid in an attempt to force Superman from re-entering Metropolis. How heroic acts of courage bravery and friendship prevailed and that the Gratitude of the city is extended out to them." but he notice one front page said "Ash Ketchum a menace worse than spiderman) as he read "Ash ketchum is what we call a second menace to the world then your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man causes more Mischief for New York PD as the notorious Green Goblin and Joker where put on display in front of New York Police Department headquarters with a note saying keep up the good work. With picture of Spider-Man and Ash Ketchum taking a selfie over to the defeated criminals"

"Do you believe those lies." said Ash as Lara agreed "Say Lara I'm getting a drink care for one." Ash said as Lara smiled to him "Of course Ash." but the endurance rocks in the waves Ash is trying to get up from the bed Lara then sits on the bed while he goes to get a drink but then suddenly the boat tilts upwards making him stumbled back and land on top of Lara with his head between her breasts Ash looks at her embarrassed and shame

"Lara i i i...i didn't mean to..." as Ash see Lara smiled "it's fine Ash you're not a pervert like Whitman." as they laugh Ash then see a chibi version of him so big head Small Arms think of the original Powerpuff Girls how they look just think of a Ash in that form as a doll "you made this." Ash said as Lara nodded "It's amazing." Ash said as Lara blushed again Ash shows her pictures of his adventures "Wow Ash you made lots of friends." said Lara then she's seen other pictures of him being kissed by other girls

"Oh...you had girlfriends Ash sorry I didn't know I haven't seen you in many years i guess it's..." as Lara see Ash held her then he kissed her Lara was surprised that he kiss her then he let's go "Lara croft I still have the same feelings for you always." he gives her the look half lid eyes and a coy smile her heart beat rapid as Lara cant look away. He gets closer until she feels his hot breathe on her and she is pulled into a hug "Oh Ash i too had feelings for you too I love you." as she looks at him as he moves in a kisses her one more. "I love you too Lara and you are so beautiful." he mutters sweet things into her ear and nibbles on her neck and ear

"Oooh Ash yes." Lara then held him as the two push stuff out of the bed and land on it they start making out Ash undid her cargo pants pulls them off and removed her tank top Ash stares at at Lara's true beauty wearing her white bra and panties "Lara you really are beautiful." Ash said then Lara turns him around "Ash you're so sweet" as she removed his shirt and his pants showing her body in black boxers had her drool "You are one handsome discovery." as they kiss Lara kisses his chest then Ash starts squeezing her butt made her moan loving it but was reaching her back to unclasped her bra but the door slowly open Sam was recording

"Here's the soon-to-be world-famous archaeologist, Lara Croft, in her native habitat. She's on the hunt for the lost kingdom of Yamatai, now she's performing a mating with her handsome friend from childhood..." as she see Lara's bra was off showing her D cup breasts as Ash was stunned how she grown but Lara see Sam and cover her breasts

"Sam get out." said Lara as Ash calm her down "it's ok Lara she can stay beside she had a thing for me too." as Sam blushed how did he know Lara smiled at her boyfriend "You win" she said as Sam takes her clothes off leaving the camera on by accident letting her join in as Ash removed Lara's wet panties leaving him see two completely naked girls

"Lara, Sam you two are stunning." as Ash starts groping Lara's perfect breasts and start massaging them "Oh oh oh Ashy." Lara said as he's pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast Lara gasped

"That's it Ashy drink my milk" Lara said to him then Sam pulls down his boxers revealing his rod so big "Oh wow" as Sam starts stroking his rod and puts it in her mouth starts bopping Ash felt it but he continues on Lara's right breast enjoying drinking more of her milk he starts pinching Sam's butt made her go faster as soon as Ash was done and starts licking her pussy

"Ooooh Ash!" Lara shouted as Ash is eating her up then she feels wet then Ash starts fingering her as well made it extremely hot as Sam continues bopping and Ash continues fingering her they're reaching limit "Ash/Sam!!!!!" as Ash fires his seed in Sam's mouth and breasts she swallows it and cleans her beasts then Lara released her love juice at Ash "You girls are amazing!" said Ash as Sam and Lara switch

"Ash i want you seed for lunch." as Lara grabbed his rod starts stroking it then puts it in her mouth starts bopping "Oh...Lara." Ash said as she continues bopping faster Ash starts groping Sam's breasts and starts massaging them as well

"Wow i never date jerks for my nody but Ash you're s charmer" but she felt Ash pinching her head and started sucking her left breast "Oh Ash Ash Lara is right about you" Sam said as Ash continues drinking her sweet milk and sucks her right breast but Lara is more experienced she bopping faster made Ash stroke her ponytail as Ash was done and reaching limit

"Lara..." as Ash fires his seed in her mouth and breasts Lara swallowed it snd wss busy licking her breasts now Ash focus on Sam as he turns her around place his rod on her hot perfect ass snd starts pounding

"OH OH OH ASH ASH YES POUND ME HARDER!" Sam begged as Ash goes to town on her "Damn Sam you're so tight and i love it" Ash said as Sam's mind was in blink and drool coming out as Ash still pounding harder and faster as he feels his limit

"Sam I'm gonna..." as Sam cuts him off "In me my Samurai!" as he fired his seed in her ass but Lara was done she felt Ash touched her perfectly cute ass placed his rod in and starts pounding her

"OOOOOHHHHH ASSSSHYYYY YEEESSS FUCK ME FUCK ME HARDER" Lara shouted as Ash goes to town in her too "Man she's more tighter than Sam she must've save her virginity for me!" said Ash as Lara heard thst

"It's true Ash i never dated any men i save my virginity only for you take away!" Lara said as Ash pounds her ass harder and faster more as he feels his limit "Lara I'm gonna..." as Lara shouted "Inside me Ash!" as he fires his seed in her ass now Ash kiss Sam and is on top of her

"Ash i want to say it but...I love you too please take my virginity away too." as Ash granted her wish they start kissing and Ash starts thrusting her "Oh oh oh Ash yels keep going" Sam begged as Ash continues thrusting her momore Sam felt pain but wants him to continue she wrapped her arms and legs around him Ash thrust her more made Sam moaned more drool coming out letting out her cite moan they been going at it hours and reaching limit

"Sam I'm gonna...cum" Ash said as he's still thrusting "Me too i want you in me" as Ash fills her with his seed Sam was exhausted and fell asleep Lara pounced on him and rubbed her breasts on his face and her pussy on his rod and enters in "Ash I'm gonna raid you" Lara said as Ash see her very Kinky "I love you Lara now ride me" as they start kissing Lara starts bouncing made Ash moaned "Oooohhhh yeeeaaah Lara yyes" Ash shouted as Lara continues bouncing faster even her breasts are bouncing as Ash grabbing her tits and pinch her nipples made her go faster then ever her mind is in blink enjoying her moment with the one she truly loved as they feel limit

"Ash i can feel it here it comes!" as Ash snd Lara released thier seed and love juice each other Then couple hours later Ash and Lara are still naked as she's just reading but laying on his stomach on the bed as she sits on him giving him a back massage and Ash massage her perfectly cute breasts as Sam still pass out "Ash this is the most amazing thing I've ever had with you" Lara said to him feeling happy "Lara you made me lucky because i had fall for the most beautiful archeologist ever" as Lara is in tears of joy and they kiss one more "Ash Thank you for coming back." said Lara as Ash massage her beautiful back "Anything for seeing you again." as they just sit and enjoy thier moment

**that's it of the Alternate AshXLara story hope you enjoy it in this universe i can still continue the other AshXLara story which i add thier childhood times i can do ch 2 of this story if you had ideas for this story let me know and also more valentines stories be added**


	3. chapter 3

**Adventure found us (AshXLara story**

**Chapter ****3**

**Rise of the storm, ****Endurance** **ends**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and tomb raider 2013 and it's the Alternate story to the light universe stories story of how Ash and Lara met and are together again and start their adventure as the adventure found Lara as the first chapter starts as ash met Lara met when they are kids then shows the beginning of their journey so enjoy AshXLara Lemon**

at the room in the endurance Ash and Lara were waking up in the bed. "good Morning Lara." said Ash kisses Lara in the lips "good morning Ash." she said then they turn to a still sleeping Sam he gently rolls her to look at him then kisses her to which makes her wake up. She smiles "good morning you two." said Sam ss she stands up

"Ash is best we don't say anything to everyone last night but i had to say one thing it was amazing." Lara replied but they all know that last night was amazing. "I know we should get dressed and meet with the others and bye Ashy I'll see you after." as Sam was already dressed then left "Ash is it true what you said about me." Lara said to him about how "Beautiful" her body was

"Of course Lara the way you're grown you're the most beautiful archaeologist i ever met." Ash said as Lara smiled "Ash you are so sweet and charming." she is ready to get dressed Ash comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist "You know Lara it's a real shame that you have to cover up such a beautiful body in clothes" Ash replied teasing her of her inner beauty then she teases back "do you want me to stay naked forever only for you Ash." she said to him which Ash replies with a thoughtful look "maybe" then the two start laughing as he kisses her and she returns the affection moving one of his hands from her waist to her breasts allowing him to molded in his hands and she moan into the kiss. Sam who's watching and smiled

"They are a really adorable couple together." said Sam as Lara kiss Ash "I should go have a shower see you soon." as Lara left and goes off to take a shower in the morning washing her hair up Whitman also is up and heading to the showers and only has a towel on him "Finally i can freshin up" when he approaches the showers he notices that someone's already in there and turns to look in and sees Lara washing her body with soap suds all over her

"Oh my...Lara." Whitman blushes at first he wants to look away but is pride as a man gets in the way "My such beauty she had and her breasts and that ass is perfect." he gets hard and starts imagining himself with Lara and he starts to lust after her meanwhile with Ash who is finishing getting dressed

"Lara forgot her scrunchie." as he was going yo see her then has a sudden irritation and new found anger for Whitman but he doesn't know why and Sam comes up behind him and gives him a hug to try to help calm him down.

"Ash you better wait till she comes out." Ash listen what Sam said as Whitman is about to go in to the shower but here's one of the doors open behind him so he scurries back to his quarters

Lara has a towel on gather her clothes "Mind i help Lara." said Ash as Lara kiss him "I like that Ashy." as he helps Lara getting dressed then they go to the mess hall and have breakfast

"This is great." Ash said as he enjoy his breakfast "Not to mention you are lucky to have us Ash the two most sexy and beautiful girls." said Sam as her and Lara get a little kinky to Ash but make sure no one else notices. They sit on either side of Ash by then the three are with the group start talking about the mission and the expedition. Roth and Grim cheer for opposing football teams on the radio.

"How can you suggest I'm not serious about this expedition, Lara? It's not just Sam's family funding us. I've put my savings on the line too." said Whitman

"We've all got some kind of stake in this. The funding won't last forever, Whitman." said the woman named Reyes

"That's precisely why we should push east, not west." said Lara as Ash looks at map knew Lara is right

"No one believes Yama…" as Whitman was disturbed by a Noisy laughter as Grim's team scores a goal. "…no one believes Yamatai's that far east. The books simply don't support it!" Whitman said

"Well, whoever wrote those books never found Yamatai." Sam replied

"We talked to Roth about this. There's no point in following in other people's footsteps, Dr. Whitman." Lara tells him

"I refuse to bet my reputation on your hunch! I'm the lead archaeologist here." Whitman said to her

"An' when were you last in the field without a TV crew behind you?" said Grim

"I've got 30 years' experience. 2 PhDs, one in East Asian history. So why don't you just stick to boats, Mr. Grim?" Whitman said to grim

"Ship, Dr. Whitman. It's a ship. Don't need a PhD to know that." said Grim

"Look. Going east will take us directly into the Dragon's Triangle. That's where we need to go." Lara tells them "I would agree with you Lara but Dragon's Triangle leads to the strom strong enough to wreck the ship" Ash replied

"Your friend is right Lara, my Little Bird… I'd follow you almost anywhere, but that place has a had energy." said Jonah

"Ash is right, Bad storms more like. Makes the Bermuda Triangle look like Disney World… sign me up." said Alex

"The stories about Queen Himiko say she could summon storms. Myths are usually based on some version of the truth. What if Yamatai was somewhere in the Triangle itself?" Lara tells them

"Look, this is the satellite imagery from inside the Dragon's Triangle." said Alex shows them

"That doesn't look good." Sam said

"If it's wet I can sail on it." Grim replied

"Oh don't tell me you're seriously cons…" as Whitman was cut off "Enough!! Reyes is right, we don't have the funds to piss about. It's now or never. Lara's offering fresh ideas and a plan. I'm the captain here, it's my decision. We're going into the Dragon's Triangle." said Roth

"Then we shall go." Ash replied

"Why am I even here?" Whitman was not impressed as he left along with the others leaving Ash and Lara alone

"Go on… Show us your plan." Ash replied to her made Lara happy "I'm glad you are here Ash." before Lara can begin she takes her ponytail out and is going in to redo it but then she drops the hair scrunchie "Oh Great one second Ash." she bends down allowing Ash to see her butt

"Oh wow..." Ash Smiles comes up right behind her rubs his hands on her ass and even slightly hugged her " I can't wait for their next round" as Lara smiled they are having lunch But Sam takes when hand it starts rubbing Ash's thigh while Lara moves one of her leg to crossover Ash. Ash blushes but is able to keep the redness down as he just enjoys his Lunch the captain gives a briefing that they should reach the destination by tonight. Everyone goes off and does their own thing Ash Lara and Sam go back to Lara's room.

They all hang out together Lara continuing to observe the notes Sam occasionally looking over her shoulder and recording the footage.

"Here's the soon-to-be world-famous archaeologist, Lara Croft, in her native habitat. She's on the hunt for the lost kingdom of Yamatai, home to the fabulous Himiko, mythical Sun Queen… And ancestor of yours truly…" said Ssm

"Sam.… this is serious." said Lara

"Oh sweetie, I know. I'm just trying to lighten the mood here. Everyone's so on edge! What are you so worried about?" Sam tells her

"I'm close to something. I'm sure of it. I just don't know if the others will listen… Or even if they should…" Lsrs wsswss going to finish her sentence

"Lara, you know this stuff better than anyone! Seriously. I'm not just saying this to make you feel better. I trust you… Roth trusts you! You got this. Now let's take a break, okay?" Sam replied

"Okay, okay! And Sam… thanks." Lara said as Sam left "She's not always this serious, you know?" she said to her camera

Lara also at time teaches Ash some of the archaeology behind what they're doing. "You see Ash we are getting close according to the books we must go to dragon's Triangle!" Lara said as they notice the writing on the page as Ash read it

"Jǐnfáng Gāi Zǔzhòu De Gāi Dǎo Nín Bèi kùn Yǒngyuǎn!" as Lara looks at him amazed and surprised "Ash what does that mean?" Lara asked him

"It means "beware the curse of the island you be trapped forever" Ash ssid to her but what does it mean then Sam comes in with lunch "Hey guys i got us lunch!" said Sam as she sits on Ash's lap "And i'm ready for another round" said Sam as Lara smiles looking at the two says "I'll join you two in a minute." she said to them

Ash and Sam go into Ash's room as him and Sam start making out holding each other and slowly start getting each other's tops undone

"Ssh i can't wait i need you." as Sam starts taking off her shirt then her bra ash removing his buttoned-up shirt. "You sre stunning smokin hot Sam." said Ash as he starts sucking on her breast and grouping the other one "Oh that's it keep going i love it!" she moan loudly hoping to get Lara's attention but she still focusing on her work.

"Ash you are so good and better." she admired After Ash enjoys Sam sweetmilk he then stares at her eyes "We're going to do something special you and I." he strips the rest of their clothes off of each other and lays her down on the bed then he moves above her sticking his rod in front of her face as he goes down and starts licking her Womanhood.

"Ohhhh yes i want it so bad." as she's Getting into the idea she then grabs his Rod sticks it into her mouth and starts Bobby but occasionally stopping allowing Ash to thrust his Rod into a mouth as he continues to finger and lick her entrance.

"Ooooh he is so good keep going Ash!" She moans around his Rod as she comes "Ash hope you're resdy here it comes!" as she comes hard as a squirter as love juice squirts out.

"Wow she really enjoyed it a lot." Ash then starts licking it up and thrust hard into her face in which she moan and feels his Rod going deeper into her throat

"Sam get ready!" as he fires his seed down her throat as she swallows the whole load with a massive blush on her face panting.

"Thst's so awesome." she said Too lost in their love making Ash then puts her in a dick position starts licking her entrance again then lines up his rod and thrust into her she moan loudly. "Oh oh oh yes yes i love it Ash keep going fuck me harder!!!!!" she begged as Ash is going faster

(meanwhile back at Lara)

"I sure wish I'll try to focus on my notes also wanted them to have their own special time but I can't help but glanced over my shoulder." as Lara made up her mind watching her two friends going at it she stops reading and starts playing with her own breast and fingering herself.

back with Ash and Sam they been going at it by hours she comes hard on his Rod "No not yet Sam!" he's able to not fire his seed till he flips her over 2 missionary position and hold each other tight as she wraps her arms and legs around him as he increases is thrusting harder and faster

"Ohhh I feel like my world is being rocked!" she said to her mind that she loves every second of it she cries out "ash don't you ever stop keep going I'm yours now I won't want anyone else after this!" she said to him as Ash kisses her deeply as their tongues intertwine then real loud smack their hips locked together

"I love you Sam here it comes I'm gonna fill you up!" as he fires a massive load into her she moan into his mouth as he continues to plant or the ceiling to her causing her belly to bulge a little once they finally calm down they continue kissing each other

"Oh my god Ash you are so amazing I really love you." she said feeling more tired from her second amazing night "So do it maybe i should call you sun princess." he said as thethey continued how much they love each other then they turn to look at Lara who is now unashamedly fingering herself so hard that she's coming onto the floor.

"Oh Ash that's it drink up" as she's squeezing her breast so hard that milk is flying out of her. Both Sam and Ash blush at the scene but then not at each other's thinking that it's time to give their friends some needed attention.

"I promise Lara our second night and she's going to have it." Ash said as They walk up to her nude as Lara pants eyes closed till she found her head turn

"Ash please kiss me again i want know so much." she said as a pair of lips on hers. "Wh..." She slowly opens her eyes see Ash kissing her Dupree

"Ash I...oooooh oh." she feels another pair have lips but this time on her opening she breaks a kiss from Ash looking down seeing Sam eating out of her.

"Oh i couldn't help it." She moan as she feels her tongue licking her entrance "I think it's titime i should research your beauty." Ash lowers down and starts groping and sucking on her breast Lara just can't help but moan loudly not making any words but just moan and grunts then Sam and Ash switch he starts eating her out and Sam comes up and starts making out with her making sure that their breasts are squashed against each other.

"I can't hold it much longer here it comes!!!" Lara comes again and Ash drinking it all up

"We're not done yet Lara" as they move Lara to the back with her head hanging off the side and Sam lifting her right leg up and moving her opening to Lara's instant they touch they hiss and moan at the contac "Ooooh this is not right Sam kissing me..." Lara said as Sam starts rubbing her pussy against Lara's.

"Oh so good" They moan as Lara felt Ash sucking her breast

"yes this feels good..." she said but then Ash comes in front of her with a rock hard rod "This is it i want it!" Lara instantly gets it opens her mouth wide allowing Ash to thrust his rod down her throat Lara feels her eyes rolled back as she's double-teamed

"Yes yes keep going" she said in her mind as they keep going until they release their love juice "Ash you're amazing." she said but he isn't done yet Ash then lays down on the bed Lara climbs on top and sticks his Rod into her entrance and Sam sits on his face.

"Now it's our turn." They start getting into it Sam and Lara start kissing again "Man they are so hot and i like them..."Ash can't help how he feel this is too hot to handle as Lara keeps on bouncing and her breasts are bouncing then Ssh continues licking Sam's pussy as they feel thier limit

"Here it comes Ash!!!!" as all three come at the same time.

They all rest together "Ash that was a really good session better than the last one." said Lara resting on his chest "I know Lara but you are so amazing." Ash said as They get dressed and get ready to head to bed

"Ash we're going to stay with you again." said Sam as Ash smiles "I like that." said Ash as they are cuddle up Lara on his left Sam on his right as they drift off to sleep before Suddenly, the ship falls into a storm.

"Lara the ship is tearing apart we got to get out of here!" Ash said as Lara nodded the two hurls back and forth and eventually drowns in the water, that fills up the ship.

"In our darkest moments… when life flashes before us… we find something… something that keeps us going… something that pushes us."

Ash breaks the glass him and Lara manages to get out of the water. A gigantic storm Endurance in half. "Lara we can do this!" as Ash hold her hand Lara has to harness her willpower understand and trust him and jump to their friends. But she fails. After a while she emerges from water but couldn't find Ash realise they were saparated from the storm then Lara swims to some island.

"Hello!?" Lara said then It seems her friends is nearby, but they don't hear Lara.

"This one's bleeding out… put some pressure on it!" said Reyes

"Come on… come on! Breathe, goddamn it!" said Alex

"Help…" Lara cried but they still couldn't hear "I knew something like this would happen! Where the hell are we?" said Whitman

"Come on, Doctor! Help us out here!" said Reyes

"Reyes! Jonah! I'm here!" Lara cried again but suddenly Someone hits her Lara's vision is blurry then she is now unconscious

**that's it of the Alternate AshXLara story hope you enjoy it in this universe i can still continue the other AshXLara story which i add thier childhood times and hope you love the lemon i can do ch 4 of this story if you had ideas for this story let me know and also ****the other AshxLara stories will still continue **


	4. chapter 4

**Adventure found us (AshXLara story**

**Chapter ****4**

**Woman vs. wild**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and tomb raider 2013 and it's the Alternate story to the light universe stories story of how Ash and Lara met and are together again and start their adventure as the adventure found Lara as the first chapter starts as ash met Lara met when they are kids then shows the beginning of their journey so enjoy AshXLara Lemon**

at the darkest cavern there was a sounds of something heavy being dragged water drips Lara groans as the mystery man puts her down while she's unconscious he starts stripping Lara out of her clothes leaving her completely naked he did grope her breasts a hour then there's a heavy thump then creaking rope

by then Lara wakes up wrapped in dirty rags and tied to the ceiling. "Help… Ash? Jonah? Reyes? Help!" as Lara hears no one but she needs to find a way out

" Got to get down. This is going to hurt." Lara has a idea but she has no choice Lara starts swinging herself a other ragged mummified captive was burning letting the corpse dropped then She has to set fire to rags to free herself. Falling down she pierces her abdomen with a sharp rod.

"Aaah" Lara screamed in pain as she stands up and yanked a sharp rod off her naked abdomen "My clothes " she had got dressed and start moving

"No, no… Oh god, no… no, no…" She finds the man's mutilated and crucified body. "What is this place? What happened to you…? A torch…" Lara starts searching around and found a torch

"I hope Ash made it" as she was walking but heard a faint mumbling echoes through the cave

"Oh no… he must have heard me… Oh, damn it. That was loud!" Lara starts moving towards a crevice area as A man in tribal clothes trying to reach Lara.

"Let go! Get off me!" Lara fights back ss she kicks him then starts running "Stop! Come back! Come back! I'm just trying to help you!" he said ss the entrance collapsed

"That was close…" she said as she continues

"Come on, I'm just trying to help you. Come back! Came… Come back! Come on!" he said

"Just keep moving." Lara keeps moving ignoring the man

"I'm just trying to help you. Come on!" he keeps shouting Lara escapes the local resident. she walked under a small waterfall, which put out the torch, and found a way out. But it was blocked by metal gratings put haphazardly together, along with a few barrels of gasoline.

"The tide… Need to find a way out! More fire… Thank god…! What kind of contraption is this?" Lara looked to the right, spotting some kind of slide for supplies, and a counter-weight for a lift.

"If i can dump those supplies near the wall, and then set them on fire," Lara began, "i can get out!" After solving the puzzle the cave begin to crumble.

"I've got to get out of here!" Lara starts running when the whole cavern is collapsing finally came to a stop on flatter ground, but it kept breaking apart, so she had to jump to the parts of floor that remained. But then, as Lara was about to crawl under a boulder, almost Near the exit the local resident overtakes her.

"Let go, you bastard!" Lara was kicking him off her feet but he grabbed her by her pants almost getting

"Help you!" The stone falls and crush the local resident. Lara find herself at the top of big mountain with many wrecked planes around.

"I made it" she replied as Lara is Looking at the sea, she sees a boat. "A lifeboat! But where are they? They must have gone in land." she said as Lara was traveling then crossing the log

"Okay, take it slow." when she made it then continue walking

"Oh god!" Lara finds crushed airplane that blocks the road. "Huh? Okay… I can do this. Come on… Come on." In a few moments later she finds some scattered things on the ground.

"Sam's pack! Sam! They must have come this way…" as Lara talks to the radio

"Ash baby are you alive?! Sam?! Roth? Can anyone hear me? I've got to find them…" Lara continues in the island searching for her friends and her boyfriend she knew at childhood when she looks more then it started raining and got darker.

"Okay." by then Lara finds a camp. "Looks abandoned…" she crawled under some rocks and found a good spot to rest. It was sheltered from the rain, and had a circle of rocks and burnt wood, like someone had used it before.

Lara cupped her hands out to get a handful of water from the rain and sipped it. She got the radio back out and switched it on,

"Is anyone listening? Please respond. Ash please be alive I hope you hear me soon I love you." as static and no-signal tone brief snippet of clear signal fades into more static Lara turns on a video camera founded in Sam's pack and watch a video Lara see what Sam recorded.

"How can you suggest I'm not serious about this expedition, Lara? It's not just Sam's family funding us. I've put my savings on the line too." said Whitman

"We've all got some kind of stake in this. The funding won't last forever, Whitman." said the woman named Reyes

"That's precisely why we should push east, not west." said Lara as Ash looks at map knew Lara is right

"No one believes Yama…" as Whitman was disturbed by a Noisy laughter as Grim's team scores a goal. "…no one believes Yamatai's that far east. The books simply don't support it!" Whitman said

"Well, whoever wrote those books never found Yamatai." Sam replied

"We talked to Roth about this. There's no point in following in other people's footsteps, Dr. Whitman." Lara tells him

"I refuse to bet my reputation on your hunch! I'm the lead archaeologist here." Whitman said to her

"An' when were you last in the field without a TV crew behind you?" said Grim

"I've got 30 years' experience. 2 PhDs, one in East Asian history. So why don't you just stick to boats, Mr. Grim?" Whitman said to grim

"Ship, Dr. Whitman. It's a ship. Don't need a PhD to know that." said Grim

"Look. Going east will take us directly into the Dragon's Triangle. That's where we need to go." Lara tells them "I would agree with you Lara but Dragon's Triangle leads to the strom strong enough to wreck the ship" Ash replied

"Your friend is right Lara, my Little Bird… I'd follow you almost anywhere, but that place has a had energy." said Jonah

"Ash is right, Bad storms more like. Makes the Bermuda Triangle look like Disney World… sign me up." said Alex

"The stories about Queen Himiko say she could summon storms. Myths are usually based on some version of the truth. What if Yamatai was somewhere in the Triangle itself?" Lara tells them

"Look, this is the satellite imagery from inside the Dragon's Triangle." said Alex shows them

"That doesn't look good." Sam said

"If it's wet I can sail on it." Grim replied

"Oh don't tell me you're seriously cons…" as Whitman was cut off "Enough! Reyes is right, we don't have the funds to piss about. It's now or never. Lara's offering fresh ideas and a plan. I'm the captain here, it's my decision. We're going into the Dragon's Triangle." said Roth

"Then we shall go." Ash replied

"Why am I even here?" Whitman was not impressed as he left along with the others leaving Ash and Lara alone

"Go on… Show us your plan." Ash replied to her made Lara happy "I'm glad you are here Ash." before Lara can begin she takes her ponytail out and is going in to redo it but then she drops the hair scrunchie "Oh Great one second Ash." she bends down allowing Ash to see her butt

"Oh wow..." Ash Smiles comes up right behind her rubs his hands on her ass and even slightly hugged her " I can't wait for their next round" as Lara smiled they are having lunch

then a other video shows Sam did record her and Ash's romantic night when Ash and her go into Ash's room as him and Sam start making out holding each other and slowly start getting each other's tops undone

"Ash i can't wait i need you." as Sam starts taking off her shirt then her bra ash removing his buttoned-up shirt. "You sre stunning smokin hot Sam." said Ash as he starts sucking on her breast and grouping the other one "Oh that's it keep going i love it!" she moan loudly hoping to get Lara's attention but she still focusing on her work.

"Ash you are so good and better." she admired After Ash enjoys Sam sweetmilk he then stares at her eyes "We're going to do something special you and I." he strips the rest of their clothes off of each other and lays her down on the bed then he moves above her sticking his rod in front of her face as he goes down and starts licking her Womanhood.

"Ohhhh yes i want it so bad." as she's Getting into the idea she then grabs his Rod sticks it into her mouth and starts Bobby but occasionally stopping allowing Ash to thrust his Rod into a mouth as he continues to finger and lick her entrance.

"Ooooh he is so good keep going Ash!" She moans around his Rod as she comes "Ash hope you're resdy here it comes!" as she comes hard as a squirter as love juice squirts out.

"Wow she really enjoyed it a lot." Ash then starts licking it up and thrust hard into her face in which she moan and feels his Rod going deeper into her throat

"Sam get ready!" as he fires his seed down her throat as she swallows the whole load with a massive blush on her face panting.

"Thst's so awesome." she said Too lost in their love making Ash then puts her in a dick position starts licking her entrance again then lines up his rod and thrust into her she moan loudly. "Oh oh oh yes yes i love it Ash keep going fuck me harder!" she begged as Ash is going faster

by a hour Sam is talking to herself as she looks back looking at Ash and Lara holding each other.

"If you do hear this i want to say that you were right Lara Ash has a kind heart and i actually fell in love with him and i do love him." She confesses that she does love Ash

"And he also said he loves you too and he has been thinking about you all his life if there was danger you and me are in he will protect us." she also confesses her that Ash has deep feelings about her and Lara

"And i know i never want to destroy our friendship but it has meant so much to me and i know that you and me can share Ash get married and we have his children of course i say Ash will make a awesome husband and a good father soon I can only hope you feels the same." as her camera was off

Lara smiles "I'm going to do everything in my power to get Sam and Ash back. but I can't just sit here. I've got to find something to eat." Lara found a small stream and waterfall, and a body hanging from a tree, upside-down. The body was old and decayed, like it'd been there for years.

"Oh god… what's going on here?" Lara spotted a makeshift bow on the dead body, Wait. I can use that how! I can do this.

She climbed up and old shack that was next to the tree, jumped to small cliff and walked onto the tree that the body was hanging from.

She took a deep breath before she reached out to grab the bow. She waited till the body swung closer to her and grabbed it, but she'd leaned out to far, so she fell.

"Damn" Lara stands up as she has her makeshift bow "Let's see if this thing still works. Just remember Roth's training." as she remembered what roth said in her mind

"You can have the best form and technique in the world, but it won't mean a thing if you can't focus. The key to using any weapon is focus." he said

"So hungry… I need to find something to eat." She ran down the stream, with Owen right behind her. They climbed up a small hill, where she spotted a deer.

Lara hid behind some plants, Lara drew back the bow, aimed and fired. The arrow hit the deer and it collapsed on the ground.

Lara ran over as the poor creature gasped it's last breath. "Sorry..." Lara said with regret, then she knelt down, took an arrow from her quiver and sliced off some of the deer's flesh.

"Right, back to camp." as Lara was On her way to the camp…

"Alright Lara, you won't always have some fancy gadget to tell you where you are. If you can learn to read the land and the stars, you'll always be able to find your way home." Lara remembers using her survival instincts as she moves forward more

at the ocean Ash waking up and another part of the island "Man thank Arceus i was born with life fibers but where am i?" as Ash was wondering around the island with a good survival instincts as well as he continues then stops

"Hey that's Roth" Ash said as he sees Roth who is severely injured it takes him out of the sea water

"I have to save him eith a help of the old fashion way." as Ash uses his wings to fly them up off of the beach to a Cliffside "I need to find a spot to land?" as Ash notice there was an abandoned helicopter ad he made a land drops Roth to the seat

"I hope this old thing has a well working Radio to get off this island?" Ash thinks that this might be a way off this island

"Bingo!" he finds a radio that looks just like the one Lara had he tries to contact Lara Sam or the others but all he gets is static also it cuts over

"Work you stupid piece of junk!" Ash said very irritated

Once in camp, Lara sits down by the fire. Suddenly her radio starts to catch a signal.

"This is Ash Ketchum along with Conrad Roth, captain of the Endurance still unconscious. We are shipwrecked on an island inside the Dragon's Triangle." Ash replied hoping the signal was close

"Ash!" she said in tears of Joy "Lara is that you!" Ash shouted in happiness "Oh thank god You're alive sweetie!" she's glad that Ash is ok

"Easy, easy Lara. Are you okay? What happened?" Ash asked as Lara is crying "Ash I remember the beach… then it went black and I woke up in a cave naked… There was this crazy man. Ash… and a dead body." she said

"Oh god… Where are you now, Lara? Are you safe?" Ash was worried as Lara crying "It was so horrible. It's all my fault… this is all my fault Ash." she said

"Lara! Listen to me it's not your fault that's the way of nature. listen Roth said to me that he sent an SOS from the Endurance before abandoned her and he's resting. Hopefully someone caught it. he've spoken to the others. We're regrouping at my location." Ash said

"No Ashy Please come and get me i feel scared…" Lara said to him

"Lara it's ok I'm coming for you I have to tell Roth to stay here." as Roth wakes up "Ash pass me the radio and go find her" as Ash nodded suddenly Roth see he's gone like a shadow

"Whoa how does he do that?" then he talks to Lara "now listen to meYou can do this, Lara. Remember when we climbed Snowden? You said the key was knowing that all you've got to do is just keep moving." Roth said

"Keep moving…" she said

"Remember everything I've taught you, Lara. You're ready for this. And keep your radio on and Ash is finding you." that made Lara happy

"Okay and thank you Roth." as Lara turns off her radio "Ash really does care more for me i what a man" she said in a calm voice

at the other side Sam was wandering alone at the island "I hope the others find me soon." she said but she can't run since her leg is badly hurt as she heard rustling from the bushes Sam was scared till she see a man in a cowl with a staff looking at her at the fire

"Hello there are you hurt." he seemed to be a kind man as Sam nodded

"come sit i can help." as Sam walks over to the man as he helped Sam with her foot and cared for her well being. deep down she feels scared out of her mind even being with him she can feel that he's trouble

"Ash, Lara i hope you're ok and together." she can only pray that Ash and Lara are on their way

**that's it of the Alternate AshXLara story hope you enjoy it in this universe i can still continue the other AshXLara story which i add thier childhood times and hope you love the lemon i can do ch 5 of this story if you had ideas for this story let me know and also ****the other AshxLara stories will still continue **


	5. chapter 5

**Adventure found us (AshXLara story**

**Chapter ****5**

**Just** **Keep moving** **and Lara's captured**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and tomb raider 2013 and it's the Alternate story to the light universe stories story of how Ash and Lara met and are together again and start their adventure as the adventure found Lara as the first chapter starts as ash met Lara met when they are kids then shows the beginning of their journey so enjoy AshXLara Lemon**

At the camp Lara was resting hoping the rain will stop soon Lara's eyes open up and see a light then was clear "This place if familiar am I?" Lara realized she's back home in the Croft mansion "Home wait I'm at the bed no clothes on?" Lara saw she's in the bed naked but one thing surprised her most

"I'm...I'm pregnant but how?" Lara saw that she is pregnant laying next to Ash her head on his shoulder as he's quietly sleeping "Me carrying Ash's baby no our baby together." then she looks over and sees Sam at the other side also naked and pregnant as she is.

"Sam too." She looks down and sees that Ash's hands are holding her's and Sam's and their fingers are intertwined on top of Ashes chest. She smiles at the vision in her mind "Ash till we leave i want him to knock me up and get me pregnant and i love him so much." she said but now reality. she's woken up by lightning

"No it's only a dream." she said Lara leaves her camp Lara suddenly heard what sounded like music. Lara finds large bunker with open door. and the inside was lit by a torch.

"Hello… Hello? Is someone there?" Lara walked inside thebunker and looks at the hatch in the floor. "This could be a way through…" as Lara see the hatch led to a dark tunnel, with a ladder to climb down. then a large gust of wind, and the door slams shut

"Damn it!" She has no choice but to go down the hatch. Lara grabbed the torch and climbed down the ladder. When she made it to the bottom, the tunnel was like a cramped mining tunnel, with several markings on the wall. One looked like the sun.

"What are these markings? What am I doing? Oh god… this is insane. Oh… no." Lara finds a table with large piece of meat on it. Loosely crafted axe are stuck in the meat.

As Lara has the pickaxe she saw something "This message above the bed," Lara pointed out. The message did indeed say 'NO ONE LEAVES'. "Someone's trying to scare me" Lara replied as she went through the door, down another cramped tunnel with water, and came to a dead-end. Luckily, there was a ladder to climb up. Lara escapes the bunker.

"Hold on, let me find out." said the familiar voice was talking to the other voice "We're on the southwest side." he said

"Sam?" said Lara

"They'll need to follow the path… It's a bit of a climb." the voice said to Sam "Did you get that?" said Sam

]"Got it." said Reyes through the radio "We have a fire. Look for the smoke." Sam replied

"We're on our way." she said

Sam?" Lara called out.

"Lara?" Sam asked as she got up from where she was sitting and looked around the corner where they were hiding, only to gasp happily. "Lara!" Soon, Lara and Sam went to hug each other.

"Sam. Thank goodness…" said Lara as Sam look worried "Lara is Ash ok?" she asked her "He's fine Sam and he's finding me and he be surprise to see you too for a stubborn person." she said to Sam

"Urn…" said the man

"Um… surprise! It's okay, he's one of us." Sam replied

"Sorry if I startled you. This place would make anyone a little jumpy. We just spoke to your crew… They're on their way." he said

"Look, he bandaged my foot." Sam limped back over to her seat

"It was the least I could do. My manners. I'm sorry… I'm Mathias… A teacher by trade… Not really cut out for island lite, I'm afraid." said Mathias

"Lara, you look exhausted, sit down!"

"Yeah..." Lara sighed as she sat down. "Sam here was just telling me about the Sun Queen." said Mathias

"Right, Himiko!" said Sam

"Can you tell me more? I'm intrigued." Mathias replied

"Well, believe it or not," Sam began "a couple thousand years ago. Queen Himiko pretty much ran things in Japan."

"She loves telling this story…" Lara acknowledged

"Himiko was beautiful, enigmatic… But also ruthless and powerful! Legend says she had shamanistic powers." said Sam

"And this is where she loses me." Lara groaned

"Well, there's always some truth to myths." Mathias replied

"She commanded an army of Samurai warriors, her magnificent Stormguard. They rode the very winds into battle, laying waste to all who opposed them. They say the sun rose at Himiko's command and she ruled everything its rays touched, from the mountains to the sea and beyond." said Sam

"But what happened to her…?" he said then Sam's voice started to fade away to Lara as she kept nodding off. She must have been more tired than she thought as she fell asleep. Owen had already fallen asleep. Lara was startled awake by a lightning and thunder strike. Who knows how much time had passed. Even worse, Sam and Mathias were nowhere to be seen!

"Sam? Mathias? Shit!" ran around a corner to another dense forest to see if they could spot Sam, but she couldn't. Lara tripped down the hill which led into the forest, but when they got to the bottom, Lara's leg was caught in a bear trap!

"AGH!" Lara screamed in pain as she tried to pull it off."Ash Where are you? then Lara heard wolves howl in the distance Lara's breathing quickens as a wolf snarls nearby

"Just. Stay. Calm," Lara said in her mind. A pack of dark gray wolves emerged slowly from the bushes and approached Lara, growling. She takes out her bow and kills the wolves attacking her from the bushes.

"Over here!" Lara heard Reyes's voice a few feet away. "Reyes!" Lara shouted as Reyes spots her "Hold on Lara!" she shots the trap "Let go." as the trap was let go "It's good to see you, Little Bird. I'm so glad you're here." said Jonah

"Is Sam with you?" Lara asked the group "She was with you." Jonah replied

"She was here… with that man, Mathias. But I passed out. When I woke up, they were both gone." Lara said as she was lifted up

"You girls shouldn't go wandering off!" said Grim

"We need to find them." Lara replied to them "Uh, w-wait, what about Roth and Ketchum?" Whitman asked her

"Okay, let's split up. One of us go with Lara and meet up with Roth. the rest of us should fan out and look for Sam." Reyes replied

"I'll go with her." Alex volunteered "No, no… let, let me." Whitman offered.

Reyes looked at him incredulously, then handed him a Beretta,"You know how to use one of these?"

Whitman fumbled with it a bit,"It's… it's been a while, It-It's all coming back to me."

"Get to Roth and Lara's friend. We'll find Sam and this Mathias guy." Reyes, Jonah, Alex and Grim took off as Lara used her bow to limp "You're going to be okay?" Whitman said to Lara

"Yes. I probably just need to rest for a few minutes." Lara replied as they sit at the camp "You sit, uh… you sit here. I'll, uh…" clears throat "I'll check up ahead." he said

"Okay." Whitman cocked his gun and walked away. "He seems flustered about something,"Lara shrugged After sitting for a while at the fire, Lara tries to stand on her foot.

"Not so bad." Lara replied as she followed where Whitman had gone, then heard his voice call, "Lara! Up here, I found something!" Whitman replied

"I don't like the sound of that." she said

"Just, just head up the hill. Look for the large gate!" Whitman said to her "Another shrine… Who are they worshiping?" Lara finds a huge gate and a wheel for opening them. Lara saw pictures painted on the door. Many drawings of the sun, hand prints, and what looked like a Japanese statue.

"These are fascinating." Whotman was fascinated of what he found "I've seen these before… They must be ritualistic." Lara

"This female image is particularly interesting." Whitman replied

"Looks like it was made quite recently." Lara said while she touched the paint, only to discover it was still wet

"By those islanders, no doubt. Judging by the wrecks out there, they were once like us… survivors… Remarkable!" as Lara rolled her eyes by Whitman's excitement

"Yes, well, let's hope we don't become murderers too." said Lara then Whitman stood by one of two spinning cranks to open the gate,

"See it you can work the other one." Whitmon said to Lara

"The handle's missing." Lara has a idea she'll uses her axe as a handle. Whitman on the other hand was staring are Lara's butt

"Together!" he said as they did it together but Lara's axe broke

"Shit. It won't take the force. I'll have to find something sturdier to turn it with." as Lara left to salvage materials to make a sturdy pickaxe she killed few wolves that get in her way

"Must be something around here we can use."Whitman replied as he's looking at the drawings "Incredible." he said

"Let's see if I can fix this axe.

Mmm. Solar imagery… Some kind of sun worship?" then Lara finds a camp and start her journal.

"How do I start…? Okay. This is Lara Croft - an archaeologist from The Endurance shipwrecked on an island in the Dragon's Triangle – east of Japan and i hope Ash my love will find me."

"Amaterasu? Possibly… possibly." Whitman said afar ahead

"This place is incredible. I've seen wrecks here that could date back centuries. We weren't the first and I know we're not alone." Lara replied

"But why would survivors turn to worshiping an ancient Japanese sun goddess?" Whitman replied afar ahead still fascinated

"Something isn't right about this place. If I don't get off this island, maybe someone will eventually find this." Lara returns to the gate.

"Alright, Lara? Shall we give it a go then?" as they pull together then Let's do this, Doctor." said Lara

"Whenever you're ready!" as they continue pushing Once it was fully open, the gate began to slowly descend, so the three survivors hurried through.

They used a nearby lantern to light their unlit torches and walked toward some stone steps. once They pass through the gate that closes behind them.

"That female figure on the gate. Given the age of the symbols, it could be the Sun Queen…" Whitman replied seeing the symbols

"Himiko? Are you sure you're not channeling Sam, Dr. Whitman?" Lara tells him "Well, there's no doubt. Himiko had power. Some say shamanistic. Elemental!" Whitman replied

"A woman wields that much power and sooner or later it gets called witchcraft!" Lara said

"We shouldn't discount anything, even what may seem to us, irrational. We still have much to learn about the world." Whitman said to her

"You sound like my father…" Lara replied that Whitman sounded like her father

"It could be one hell of a story, Lara." said Whitman

"Not if we don't live to tell it." Lara sighed as They finished climbing the steps and came to another forested area. Then they found a Japanese statue with a bowl of water and several lit candles in front of it.

"Incredible!" Whitman shouted in amazement

"It is Himiko! But look, the bowl, the candles, why is she still being worshipped?" Lara said looking at the statue

"This island, it must've once been part of Yamatai! You were right, Lara!" Whitman was impressed that she is right

"The lost kingdom!" Lara said

"It's like finding Atlantis!" he said

"But this is real, Dr. Whitman. We're not standing on a myth." Lara exclaimed to Whitman "No, we're standing on a gold mine!" That's when they heard some rustling, startling them Whitman drew his gun

"Come, quickly, your friends are hurt. Yes, probably by them! Get back!" said A Russian man showed himself, holding up his hands.

"They can't be trusted! You still have a gun!" Lara tells Whitman just then There was another man in a tree, aiming an arrow at them, and another on a nearby cliff-side doing the same.

"I don't want any trouble." said Whitman as He dropped his gun.

"No!" Lara said

"We'll come, but I insist that afterwards, you take us to whoever's in charge!" He replied to the Mercenary

"Noooo! What are you doing?" she said

"Be quiet! I'm handling this." Whitman said to Lara trying to negotiate them Lara drew her bow, but was tackled from behind.

"No… please! Get off!" Lara shouted as They take her weapons away and one mercenary punches Lara in the stomach when she resisted. thier leader name Vladimir looks over her and sees how beautiful she is.

"My my we never have a very beautiful girl around the island." he sasaid while he's touching Lara's face

"Just… just go along with them. Lara. Do… do whatever they say." Whitman said to her as Vladimir speaking Russian

"Daj mne pistolet! Idi." translation (Give me a gun. Go.)

as they let him go "Now you move." Vladimir takes Lara but she refused to move and Vladimir smacks her face knocking her in a daze

"Sleep well my darling you will be mine after i take you to my place" Vladimir replied as he picks her up and takes her away to reach the camp as Ash appears from the struggle happened then he found out how

"Whitman you coward i had to get to the camp and find that shed Hang on Lara!"." as Ash follows the tracks in full speed by then the group arrived and found three groups of survivors, being held at gunpoint.

"Who are you people? What do you want with us?" Lara voice was weak

"Silence!" said Vladimir as he reaches the shed

"Lara!" said One of the survivors stood up, but was knocked down by one of Vladimir's men. "If they give you any trouble, kill them!" he said

"Don't hurt them… please!" Lara begged

"I said, silence, girl!" as Vladimir pushes her inside the shed against the table he began to rub her cheek and speak to her in Russian A ty ved' horoshen'kaja, da? Napominaesh' moju sestru.(You're quite pretty girl, huh? You remind me my sister.)

Vladimir stares at herThis confused her momentarily, then he pointed his gun at her,

"Now, strip." he said to Lara "What...no" Lara refused his offer He backhanded her in the face, nearly knocking her to the floor.

"Do it, or I'll do it myself," Vladimir said.

Lara held her stinging face for a minute. Then, with shaking hands, she began to take of her light blue tank top, revealing her white bra "Oh yes" Vladimir watches her undid her brown cargo pants and boots showing her white panties "There i strip my clothes!" she said to him

"Your underwear, too," Vladimir ordered. "No i need it" she begged Vladimir cocked back the hammer of his gun, "When I said strip, I meant everything." he threatened her

"Ok ok I'll do it" Lara had no choice as she unclasp her bra letting her breasts expose then pull down her panties leaving her naked

"Pass them to me" vladimir tells her Lara reluctantly handed her clothes to him, where he tossed them over to the corner.

"Wait i need my clothes!" Lara tells him as Vladimir glares "You don't need them" he said in a cold voice

"Why?" Lara asked

"You should know why by now," he said then Lara covers her breasts with her hands Vladimir grabbed her hands, turned her around so her back was facing him, and tied her wrists with the ropes again. Now, Lara couldn't cover herself. Vladimir had a look at her body he hand grabbed her ass and squeeze it made lara cry

"Stop please" Lara begged

"Let go of her! Let go of her! Lara, run!" as The mercenary shots the survivor.

"Oh no! No!" Lara said seeing this as The other two survivors ran in two different directions. "Round them up! Round them up!" Vladimir ordered, then backhanded Lara in the face with is gun, making her fall to thefloor

"Don't you fucking move! Kill them all!" He walked away from her and took her clothes with him.Lara escapes the shed naked but her hands are tied.

Lara is sneaking away from them "I can't believe he took my clothes i hope they won't see me" she whispered

"Hey, bring up the beautiful prisoner!" said the Mercenary as Lara realise they meant her "Don't make a sound." she whispered

"Yeah. I'm on it." said the other as he's getting for Lara. Soon, Lara fled to a burning village, but she found several of the Russian men already looking for her.

"Anything?" he said to the other "I can't find her! She's gone!" he said

"Well, keep looking i want to fuck her up!" as Lara gasped while she hid behind a wall, and after making sure that the coast was clear, she ran and hid behind another, and finally, she found an old rundown shack.

"There! Another one!" said the Mercenary as Lara hears them

"Oh god…" she said as she hears more "Hey, we got a runner in the trap!" he said spot one of the survivor "Wait… Wait… Don't-" as Lara hears sound of man dying as she's still hiding

"Ash where are you?" she said

"This group's got some fight! Alright, let's find the rest… move out! Gonna have to kill most of them." said the Mercenary

"Too bad, we could've used some new recruits. Hey, the girl is missing! Keep an eye out!" said the other

"Alright they didn't saw me!" she said as Lara heard mercenaries searching for her

"Come out! Come out pretty!" one of them said

"This one's clear! Keep moving up the mountain." as they were searching over the huts now off to the mountains

"Take this one to the pit… Kill the rest! Get me some light over here!" the Mercenary Lara hid...Vladimir walked by, shouting something in Russian. She had been breathing heavily, but held it as he walked by. When she thought he was gone, she breathed heavily again. But hearing him come back made her gasp as she held her breath again.

as Lara was getting out of the shed Vladimir ambused "Gotcha Thought ypu could escape, baby? Do you think you can escape?" he said Vladimir Lara try to struggle "Do not waste my time! I going to make you mine and get you pregnant …" Vladimir said groping Lara's breasts as he's trying to rape Lara. then A vine appears and caught Vladimir

"Get your filty hands off my girl!" Lara saw it was Ash "Ash you came." she said as Vladimir was going to shoot him but Ash dodges and fights him They struggle a bit during which the Vladimer drops a gun from Ash's punch. Lara sees the gun picks it up and shoots the mercenary's head to save Ash as she runs to Ash and hugged him

"Oh god Ash I'm glad you came and i thought he's going to..." as Ash calm her down "I know but you fought back and incredible." as Lara smiles and blush they kissed. Lara got her clothes back and got dressed then they're on the road again

**that's it of the Alternate AshXLara story hope you enjoy it in this universe i can still continue the other AshXLara story which i add thier childhood times and hope you love the lemon i can do ch 5 of this story if you had ideas for this story let me know and also ****the other AshxLara stories will still continue **


	6. chapter 6

**Adventure found us (AshXLara story**

**Chapter ****6**

**Escape from madmen and ****Close encounter of the white timber wolf**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and tomb raider 2013 and it's the Alternate story to the light universe stories story of how Ash and Lara met and are together again and start their adventure as the adventure found Lara as the first chapter starts as ash met Lara met when they are kids then shows the beginning of their journey so enjoy AshXLara Lemon**

After thier reunion Ash and Lara are on the road again to escape from insane men They ran past some more burning buildings, hearing Vladimir's men searching for and killing more people.

They ran into the forest!

"Get me some light over here! Wait… there! Shut him up!" said the solari who was talking to the other solari guarding the prisoner

"Run! Run!" said the second prisoner was running from them

"Find the others… Come on, let's go!" as the Solari went after the prisoner "Stay back! I'll shoot!" he said to them "Take him out!" by then Ash and Lara heard the sound of man dying

"Got another one!" he said

"I saw the girl. She and the intruder went down over there." said the solari "are they dead?" the other one asked him "I don't know…" he said to him When Ash and Lara found another dead body, with a spare gun magazine on the ground next to him, Lara went to pick it up.

But the her arm got grazed by a fire arrow, making her and Ash duck behind some crates. "Outsiders! We know you're here! There's nowhere to run." said the solari as Lara clutched her right shoulder, which now had a bleeding cut, then grabbed the mag on the ground and loaded her gun. Ash has a look at how many there are

"I see only two Lara you take the left and i take the right." Ash replied as Lara nodded her head before they both went to take them out.

"Ok Ash." ssid Lara had kissed him and They both took deep breaths and stood up, pointing their guns at the two men.

"Shit, guns." said one of the Solari as Ash and Lara both fired and hit their targets "Stay away from us!" Lara shouted as her and Ash shots several mercenaries.

"Nice shot Lara." Ash said as she was blushing like crazy then the two lovebirds looted the dead bodies for bullets, arrows, and anything else they could use.

They then headed up to a big building that looked like a temple, and pried open the door. "Wait Lara." Ash said as they heard voices

"There they are!" A male voice yelled behind them. "Kill them!"

They ran inside and locked the door, but the people outside shot fire arrows at the building, lighting it. "You're gonna die in there! Come out! Come out!" said the solari

"Lara we need to get out!" Ash replied for Lara's safety "I'll try Ash." Lara coughed, but spotted a rectangular hole to crawl out of through the wall behind them, but it was boarded up with wood.

She kicked the wood out and they crawled out of the building.

They hurried to find cover, but they were quickly spotted by three of the men. "There they are shoot..." without noticing Ash blast the gas barrel with his hidden shotgun kills them

"Let's get going." Ash said blew the smoke away from his weapon they travel more till they heard talking

"Hey! Hey, you find any more down there?!" said the solari talking to the second one "No, nothing, but keep an eye out! The fires may send a few your way!" he said to the first one from above

"Let's see what he's got… Wallet, dead phone… It's always the same shit…" he replied

"So what came in? Another tanker?" he said as Ash and Lara were watching them "Don't worry I got this Ash." as Lara kills the mercenaries with her bow. The mercenary standing on the ladder notices that.

"Not bad Lara." Ash replied

"What's going on down there? Everything okay?" said the third one was climbing down the ladder as Lara shots him then he drops to the ground dead "You are one tough archeologist Lara." that made her blush again and they climb up the ladder.

then they heard a voice over the radio "Ash, Lara, are you two there?" said Roth as Lara answers her radio

"Yes! Ash is here with me too." said Lara

"I can see smoke coming from the old ruins, are you two okay?" said Roth

"Oh god… Roth, Ash and I are in trouble. They're killing people." said Lara as Roth heard that "What? Who?" he asked her

"Men… I don't know why… I had to kill some of them and Ash came and save me. I had no choice…" Lara tells him "That can't have been easy." Roth said to her as Lara turns the radio off

"It's scary just how easy it was. we've got to warn the others, Ash." said Lara as Ash has her turn around and let her stare at his eyes with his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry about them right now. we just do whatever it takes to get to Roth, Lara." Ash said to her as Lara kissed him

"You are right Ash we had to keep going." she replied as they keep going Ash and Lara finds a camp and rest for a bit

"The thing about nightmares is sooner or later, you wake up. But there's no waking up from this place. Which means I'm really here. I'm really doing these things. No. Don't think about it, Lara. Not now. It won't help." Lara said writing her journal as Ash has his hand around her made her smile the continues writing

"I'm not alone at this one, I have my guardian angel by my side." just then they heard a noise coming from thier way

"Just got word from the west beach. Looks like a smaller group escaped into the lower forest." said the group of Solari as Ash and Lara kills both of them.

"We should get going." as they're on thier feet again and continue forward then spotted something on the ground: it looked like an old, raggedy doll.

"What's this?" asked Ash. "It looks like a little plush doll."

"It must have belonged to a little girl at one time," Lara said. "It must be from the time when people were still alive here in Yamatai." she replied as Ash puts it in his magic bag "Perfect for the museum to add in the exhibit Lara." he replied as Lara agreed with him till they heard footsteps

"Here we go again." they replied

"They're in here somewhere. Find them!" said the solari member who are searching for Ash and Lara.

"Capture or kill?" said the second one "Kill the guy but not the girl we will say we kill her but keep her for good use as secret! the other one is too much trouble. ...You two, check that side." said the solari

"Got it." said the other but not paying attention Ash and Lara start shooting.

"What was that?" said the other group heard the shooting

"Quiet! Quiet! You two, check that side.Keep looking! they're gotta be here somewhere!" he said to him

"ok on it." as three of them start searching for the two Ash and Lara follow them and did it quietly by sneaking up behind them and suffocating them, or snapping their necks. they then drag them away to the bush

"You find anything on that side?" said one of the solari "No, not a damned thing!" said the other as one of them almost dropped "Whoa!" he said

"Hey, watch it…" said the second one as they had a look "How far down does it go?" the first one asked

"All the way to the sea caves." said the second one

"Damn. Maybe they fell?" just then they saw Ash and Lara "There they are! Down below… kill the outsider and get the girl!" said the solari who is throwing a bottle has a cloth on the top but inside is gas

"What the hell are you doing? You'll burn the whole place down!" said the second one

Hahah. I'm gonna burn her outta there! Hahah! Yeeah! Burn! Damn it… move to the upper levels!" but Ash shoots a arrow at him then drops the bottle and ends up get burning then Lara shots all the mercenaries and go on. Soon the two adventurers see huge rocks in thier way with little gap between them.

"Lara we can climb up the huge rocks that gap can be our chance." Ash replied

"Ok Ash." as they start climbing

"You are not that bad Lara." Ash said as he was impressed by Lara's skills "Thanks Ash, Are you just staring my thighs or my butt." Lara replied as Ash chuckled "No but are you flirting because you want me to give you a third round." that got her laughing

"When we get out Ash, you can treat me for dinner." she replied but during the climbing the Lara slipped alittle Which caused the part of her brown cargo pants to tear which showed her part of her white panties "Oh no Lara." Ash replied as he saw it but adverted his gaze quickly but he lost focus Which in turn not only caused part of his pants to tear but caused his hard dick to flung out.

"Sorry Ash till we get up you can fix them up." Lara replied as her and Ash are Both little embarrassed of the the situation "I agreed but keep going Lara because your entrance is teasing me." Ash replied as they are decided to keep climbing but before they did lara's foot slipped caused ash's dick to enter her pussy

"Ash...mmmmmmm...I'm sorry...oooooh." Lara apologize as She moan in absolute pleasure as ash grunts from the sudden tightness. "It's ok Lara it looks like I had to carry you up." Ash tells her "Let me give you a boost." Lara then holds Ash with her arms round his neck and she crosses her legs around his waist. Lara starts kissing him as she rides him.

"Oooh that's it Lara!" Ash moaned as he's taking this as a challenge he climbs up the rest of the rock face with her riding him. When they get to the top

"Ash you did it." Lara said to Ash "Yeah but I had had with you." he then pins her down to the soft grass as she looks at him "Am I too naughty for you Ash." said Lara being in a sexy tone

"Naughty most beautiful archeologist need to be examine of thier inner beauty." as Ash starts pounding her made her moan then he is tearing her tank top off to get to her beautiful perfect breasts as he is groping them and starts massaging them

"Oh oh oh Ash yes I'm your naughty girl pound me harder punish me!" she screams sexual moaning as he overflows her womb with his seed as she pants wanting him to stay inside her.

"Lara you are so beautiful and seeing you naked in yamatai makes you my discovery and I can examine you." Ash's words made her smile and pulls he's head back to her breasts but Ssh loves it "Ash you can examine me all you want." As Ash continues thrusting her more Lara eyes were close making a beautiful moan wanting this moment to never end but she has her eyes open and looks up to see a green skinned woman standing over them.

"Aah!" Lara screams as she covers her breasts then Ash changes to his clothes with his blade saying "Lara what did you see!" Ash ask as Lara spoke "There's a green woman staring at us." Lara tells him as Ash use his sight but saw nothing but sense strong dark energy in the island

"It's the island it must've created hallucinations." Ash tells her "You could be right." by then Ash fixed her clothes and she puts them on then they are on the road again then they heard distant gunfire

"Ash that sounds like guns." Lara replied as Ash heard it too "I can hear it too come on!" as Ash and Lara are Going little further they seen Roth shooting a bunch of wolves.

"Aggh! Get back!" said Roth was fighting them back "Roth?!" said Lara seeing him then Ash use Flash to scare the wolves off

Go on, get out of here! Go on!" said Roth watching the wolves leave

"Roth! Roth. I'm coming! Thank god you're alive." said Lara as Ash and her are running to him "That god's got nothing to do with it. It's good to see you too, girl." said Roth

"Sorry. They did a real number on your leg." said Lara

"Nah. Looks worse than it is." Roth tells them

"Have you heard from any of the others?" Ash asked Roth ss he shook his head "Nothing." he said as Roth is standing up

"Wait, what are you doing?" Lara replied

"The wolves took my food pack. The transmitter from the lifeboat's in it. If we don't get that back, we're not getting off this bloody island." Roth tells them

"Yeah, but you need… you need bandages, morphine, antiseptic…" said Ash

"Also in the pack." he tells them

"Shit." said Lara

"Exactly. Come here… Come on." As Ash and Lara helps Roth to get up, but after a few seconds he loses consciousness. "Oh no. No, no, no, no. Oh, don't do this to me, you Northern bastard. Okay." Lara replied as they dragged him to the campfire.

"Thank god, he's still alive." said Ash then they heard wolves howl in the distance

"Wolf tracks… Oh god Ash, what am I doing? The pack's up there somewhere." she tells him "We need that pack Lara we had to follow those wolves." Ash replied as him and Lara goes to the ruins of some old village.

"These ruins… Kamakura period… Was all this part of Yamatai?" said Lara realise Ash is right of where they are then they hear explosion.

"What the…" said both as they had to climb a few old buildings to follow him. He went through some small tunnels that led him up to higher points, tunnels too small for Ash and Lara to fit through.

"Let's do it." as they start Climbing the mountain Lara finds a dark cave.

"The pack's in there!" said Lara as they went inside "Here goes… try. I just want the pack… that's all." just then Ash found a silver radio with a read blinking light, next to a dark brown pack.

He picked it up and then handed it to Lara, who took it from him.

"Thank you," Lara said as she kiss him for it, "Okay, got to get this back to Roth." but then Ash heard something as he has his blade out coming from the shadow was a white timber wolf "A white timber wolf in the island how is it possible?" Lara said as the wolf walk towards them "It's not like the other wolves." Ash replied Suddenly a big black wolf appeared going for Lara

"Lara move!" Ash replied as he moves her out of the way then the wolf attacks Ash

"Ash! Get… the hell… off him!" said Lara as the white timber wolf helps Lara out then fights the black wolf then Lara kills it with knife. "Thanks." Lara Ash replied not a scratch

"That was close Ash…" she said to him as they move on "you thinking what I'm thinking." Ash said as Lara nodded they used a zipline to get down quicker, then rushed over Back to the camp…

"Good Roth still here." Ash replied to her "Right. Let's get him patched up." she said Some time passes. Roth wakes up.

"Roth!" they said

"It's not bad…" Roth said looking at his bandage leg "Where does a young lady like you learn to do a thing like that?" Ash asked Lara as she chuckled "Late shift at the Nine Bells. A wolf's got nothing on a broken bottle." said Lara

"Hey, you got it. Nice work." said Roth

"So, I assume the plan is to take that up to the radio tower?" Ash asked

"That should give us the best shot of broadcasting a strong signal in every direction. Look, Ash, Lara. We need to send out that SOS and I'm not climbing any time soon." Roth said to him

"Yeah, I was afraid you were going to say that." Lara said to him "You can do it, Lara. After all, you're a Croft." said Roth

"I don't think I'm that kind of Croft." Lara tells him as Ash looks at her "Sure you are. You just don't know it yet. Did the Lara I knew at my childhood never give up" said Ash as Lara knew he is right "Ash is right and you need this." Roth gave her climbing axe.

"Well, let's hope I'm a fast learner, then." said Lara

"Just be careful, Ash watch over Lara she is lucky to have a protector like you." said Roth as Ash has his thumb up

"I will Roth thanks." as they are ready to move again "You two might want to give that axe a go on the rock wall over there first." he said to them as they see a rock wall

"I can climb this." said Lara as She climbed back up the mountain, but had an easier way by using her new axe to climb some rock-walls then she see Ash climbing with his hands form to climbing claws as they climb up and finds some mercenaries.

"Hey, you find anything?" said the solari talking to the second one

"No! Nothing!" said the second

"What?" the first one shouted to him "Nothing! There's no one up here! They never make it up this far! Should we head back up to the bunker?!" Ash and Lara are thinking to fight them but the white timber wolf appeared and kills them all.

"You again." Lara said as the wolf sniffs at Ash and Lara it sit at the corner just staring at them as if it's becoming a friend

"I think the wolf imprinted us Lara." said Ash as he touch the wolf then was nuzzling him and Lara "You're right he saved you from the Black Wolf Ash." Lara replied and amazed but Ash cough saying "She" Lara and her name is totem." Ash said as Lara pets her

"My apologies Totem and Thanks." she said as Ash and Lara are on the move again but suddenly someone was watching them Alright it was beautiful alien with green skin was like a girl but has yellow highlights under her eyes and wears a hightech jumpsuit armed with a gun and a sword means Lara is right but she is not a hallucination after all

"This one with a human girl is strong and the power stone is near...he can be good use if he is easy to cooperate." she said as the alien follows them but the question is who is she

**that's it of the Alternate AshXLara story hope you enjoy it in this universe i can still continue the other AshXLara story which i add thier childhood times and hope you love the lemon and I add an Oc wolf character name Totem a female alpha white timber wolf and yes I add a marvel character Gamora but based on Marvel's ultimate alliance 3 game I like her design i can do ch 7 of this story if you had ideas for this story let me know and also ****the other AshxLara stories will still continue **


End file.
